It is known that an LED light emitting device obtained by bonding an LED device and a mounting substrate by a bonding agent, then connecting electrodes of the LED device and electrodes of the mounting substrate by interconnect members and sealing the LED device and interconnect members by a sealing member. Further, in the LED light emitting device, it is known to use a silicone resin composition as the die bonding agent for bonding the mounting substrate and LED device.
For example, the silicone resin composition described in Patent Document 1 is excellent in transferability and work efficiency and can form a cured product excellent in hardness, heat discoloration resistance, bondability, and crack resistance by an addition reaction, so can be used as a die bonding agent.
Patent Documents    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid Open Patent Document No. 2015-140372